


Talk Of The Town

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Gossip, Humiliation, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Humiliation/Shame"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Of The Town

Everywhere Emma went she felt the stares and heard the whispers.

"They did it in front of everyone."

"I heard Belle and the Sheriff are dating."

It had been a stupid attempt by Emma to prove to Mary-Margaret that she was over her rejection. Now she was the talk of the town. She felt embarrassed and humiliated. Speculation was rampant about her sexuality and her relationship with Belle.

Emma did her best not to react.

 

Everywhere Belle when she heard the whispers and felt the stares.

Belle had been trying to prove to Ruby that she was over her. Kissing Emma in front of her had been deliberately done to inflict hurt on Ruby. Ruby the cheater, the bitch who had broken her heart.

But doing it so publicly had been humiliating. Everyone was gleefully gossiping. That wasn't doing her fragile emotional state any good at all.

 

Emma walked to the library, she didn't want anyone to see her car parked outside, that would only start fresh rumours.

When she went in she saw, annoyingly, Belle wasn't alone, she was showing Kimi, the Native American woman who worked in the grocery store, some books.

Emma pretended to browse until Belle appeared at the end of the aisle.

"I'm sorry," they both said simultaneously. Then they laughed.

"We made quiet the mess huh?" said Emma.

"Yeah, we did," Belle agreed.

"Still," Emma moved a little closer. "It was a hell of a kiss."

"Yeah, it was."

Then they were kissing again.


End file.
